pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Candace Gets Busted... NOT!
'Candace Gets Busted... NOT! '''is an alternate ending to Candace Gets Busted. Story The beam from Doofenshmirtz's Go-Away-inator zapped all the partygoers away from the yard. Candace stared at the empty yard. "The entire party has disappeared!" She turned to Phineas and Ferb. "Of course! The same divine intervention that takes things away for you guys, took the party away for me! I'm saved!" Phineas and Ferb walked off. "I wonder where the party went." Phineas said. "Some place nice, I hope." Ferb said. Meanwhile, back at DEI, the party was now inside Doofenshimirtz's pants. "Well, obviously, something's amiss. The Go-Away-Inator, which missed the condo, should've zapped whatever it hit to an undesirable location. Let me check my undesirable location wheel..."Stonehenge"..."Burbank"..."My pants"?! Why would I even write that there?" he griped. Then he picked up his dry cleaning wheel and said, "Oh, I see. I got it confused for my dry cleaning wheel. But...why do I even have a dry cleaning wheel?" Then he said using his deeper voice, "I am a dry cleaning wheel. Why do I even exist?" Then he said in his normal voice, "Perry the Platypus, be a dear and hit the reverse button, would you?" Perry went over to the Go-Away-Inator but instead, he pushed it right outside the window. "NO!" screamed Doofenshmirtz. The Go-Away-Inator crashed to the pavement below the window, exploded, and the explosion caused the condo blocking the drive in movie theatre's theater's view from the window to get destroyed beyond repair. Doofenshmirtz stared at the broken condo from the other window. "Well, I never expected that to happen, but... oh well! Now I can finally enjoy movies in peace! Ha-ha! You lose, Perry the Platypus!" Perry, shocked at losing, just walked off. Linda and Lawrence came home, unaware of what had just happened. There they saw Candace, Stacy, Jenny and Sarah, on the sofa. "Hello, mother, father. What are you doing back so soon? I hope everything's okay." Candace said. "Candace," asked Linda, "What's going on? I could have sworn that there was a party going on in here." "No, mom." Candace said. "There was no party, and there never was." "Nope." Stacy said. "Just an intimate get-together." Linda and Lawrence looked suspicious. "I guess it was just a misunderstanding." Linda said. "Yes. Yes it was." said Lawrence. "We're sorry, Candace." said Linda. "It's just that what we heard on the phone earlier made us suspicious." "That's okay, mom." Candace said. "I would never throw a party without your permission." "And I'm glad we have a daughter that understands every word I say." Linda said, hugging Candace. At that moment, Perry came over. "Oh, there you are, Perry. You're just in time for this touching moment." Phineas said. "Yep. A platypus always makes a touching moment so much better." Ferb said. Perry responded with his usual chatter. Back at DEI, the partygoers had left, leaving Doofenshmirtz watching his movies. "Finally. Now to enjoy watching these movies!" Doof said, feeling relieved. But then... "Freeze!" Some cops burst in, followed by Charlene, Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife. "HEINZ!" screamed Charlene, angrily. "How dare you make that building fall and nearly crush me, just as I was leaving with my friends! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!" Before Doof could protest, the cops handcuffed him and threw him into a police van. "I think a certain brother of yours can think of a way you can make amends for what you've done!" said a cop, as he sent the police van away. '"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS! AND YOU TOO, DAN POVENMIRE AND JEFF 'SWAMPY' MARSH!" '''Doofenshmirtz screamed over the heavens. Serves him right for getting Candace grounded in the original ending! Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Candace Flynn Category:Jenny Category:CHARLENE Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Linda Category:Lawrence Fletcher Category:Alternate Endings